


The Lady and The Alpha

by Mykayla_Clifford



Category: Original Work
Genre: Adventure & Romance, Eventual Romance, F/M, Fantasy, Human, Rituals, Romance, Werewolf Mates, Werewolves, Wolf Pack
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-28
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:21:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 9
Words: 11,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23362387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mykayla_Clifford/pseuds/Mykayla_Clifford
Summary: Cerriella Heiddyn Stanshaw is the only alpha's heir. She is eager to introduce new ideas to the packs works, and keep her pack strong and healthy. She has proved her worth in the Ritual and dazzled other wolves at the ritual celebrations, but one man takes a dislike to her bold and outgoing personality.Cerriella always knew she was destined to lead, but not to this extent...





	1. Prologue

Tonight was the last night I would spend with my pack. At dawn all us young wolves would be leaving for the ancient forests that shrouded the mountain base. It was an ancient ritual that was held every year. We would be left to roam the forests, the only rules being kill or be killed, and no outside help. If we survived, we were fully fledged warriors and could join the ranks. Those that made it to the mountain peak first were treated like kings and queens; worthy champions ready to lead. Those that failed to reach the peak could not become a warrior, and would find their place somewhere else in the pack. We got two weeks and the clothes on our backs to prove our worth. The month after held a week long celebration in the hopes of mates finding each other.

I am the alpha’s daughter, and first in line for his title. I was his only heir, an unusual occurrence for our kind. My mother had died, sacrificed herself to protect my pack when I was two. I have no memories of my mother, but my father was fond of her, and never mated with anyone since. He couldn't let go of the love he held for the other part of his soul. So I remained an only child who was raised to lead the pack five days after turning 21. I couldn't wait to run the pack. I loved it dearly, and the members who'd looked out for me when work kept my father away for too long. The new ideas I had; changes I wanted to make. Suggestions and ideas I'd picked up over the years from my friends and guardians.

I had been trained with the warriors, all us young one had. Preparing us for the ancient ritual that would deem us worthy. It had never been easy, but it felt good, the burning muscles, the ache of my joints as I pushed myself, sparring with other youngsters and warriors alike; testing my limits. Weekends spent in the forests, or days up in the chilly mountains, teaching us about nature and how to work with it. How to stay alive in even the harshest of conditions. Every lesson counted, and we knew it. We didn't have days off, the only exceptions being on doctors’ orders.

The ritual was designed to push everyone, break them and see who would remain. Strip us of everything we think we knew and see just how long we could last on our own. Feuds old and new arose, and any fights could happen, no consequences after. Alliances were built and broken over the course of the two weeks. Not every pack agreed with the ritual, and some blatantly refused to partake, but no one was going to force them. It wasn’t worth the hassle or arguments.

“I love you dad.” I whispered, embracing my father in a tight hug.

“Make us proud Cerriella.”

With one final hug, I shifted into my wolf form, a silvery grey beast, my brown eyes the only human part of my other form. My bag lay at my feet, and I picked it up gently, and trotted over to where a large golden brown wolf waited. Darrien was the packs head trainer, and would be escorting us to the mountain for the ritual.

Once everyone had said their farewells, we headed off down the overgrown track. The path was a direct route to the forests, and was only used once a year. When I became Luna, I would have the track looked after, more pleasant to the eye and paw. I winced slightly as a thorn embedded itself into the softness of my pad. Stopping, and gently tugged at it until it came loose, blood blossoming from the small wound. I continued on, following the rest of the wolves.

We would spend a night in a small clearing about halfway to the base of the Mountain. The journey was long and for the most part dull. The trees were losing their leaves in a flurry of reds and golds and oranges, a fiery contrast do the chilly air. It was tradition for the ritual to take place in the middle of autumn. Darrien pushed on, as the afternoon turn into evening. As dusk approached we found ourselves in a small clearing. This was where we were to stop for the night. He split us into 3 groups, two were to hunt and the other one was to stay and guard our camp. I was to stay and watch the stuff with 7 other pack members. We checked the borders of the clearing several times before settling down under some trees. It would be at least half an hour before either of the hunting groups returned. As boredom set in, I rummaged around in the foliage and picked out a large stick. As the minutes ticked by I chewed on the stick until there were wood shavings everywhere and no stick remained. Not long after I had finished chewing up the stick, one of the hunting groups returned. They had several rabbits and a small deer. It would be enough to feed most of our group. Eventually the other group came back dragging with them two large stags.

The rabbits were for the morning, Darrien ruled, as was the remainder of the small deer. We settled down for the night, curled up under trees, and tucked near bushes. Our bags were wherever people left them, many chose to curl up around them, guarding them from whatever may lurk in the woods.

I slept surprisingly well, given the unusual surroundings and the frosty night. The grass crackled and crunched as we arose at dawn, frost glimmering on the pelts of other wolves. At least it meant the dead animals hadn't gone nasty overnight. Breakfast was short, and soon we were back on the track, travelling to the mountain base. The forest got more dense, and the shadow of the mountains loomed before us. There were elder wolves waiting for us as we arrived. They were to oversee the entire ritual and make sure that no cheating occurred and that they knew how many of us there were. Once we were all checked in, and our bags checked, we were allowed to proceed into a waiting area. We had all shifted back into a human form as we waited. A tent was serving hot drinks and toilets were available thankfully. It didn't feel like we were about to enter 2 weeks of harsh weather with just our survival skills.

I looked up at the mountain and couldn't see the top, clouds hid the upper half of the Mountain giving away no secrets about what the next two weeks held. Old disputes would surface and new alliances would be born. I might be interested in alliances depending on the pack and the circumstances. There were going to be some very powerful packs here, and creating the foundations of friendship or alliance would be of great use in the future.

There were stations like this all around the mountain, and we would all be released at dawn into the wilderness. I stayed with the rest of my pack, Darrien had gone to his quarters that were in a large building in the edge of the forest. He'd be staying here until the event was over, waiting to escort us back. Those of us that survived.

Sleep came painfully slow, the moon was well arisen by the time my eyelids were drooping. I wasn’t the only one wither. Many seemed to be sleepless in the final night before the ritual. It would be a slight disadvantage, but sleep would not be forced to come early. I’d barely got five hours sleep before dawn arrived, the first light peeking between the clouds and mountain peak.

We were all herded into the waiting gates. Everyone had a holding pen of sorts, fifty metres apart from the next. Several people were queued behind me. One minute intervals, fifty metres away from other participants. It helped reduce the initial bloodbath, spacing everyone out. The final minute was being counted down, the seconds ticking by loudly.

Fifty seven, fifty six, fifty five...

All I had to do was get to the top of the mountain. It wasn’t far, but it was steep and cold.

Forty nine, forty eight, forty seven...

Remember Darrien’s lessons. “Most berries are edible, but rely on your instincts, not your stomach. Your wolf will be right the majority of the time.”

Thirty three, thirty two, thirty one…

Remember the weak point on a wolf’s body and the human body. Keep your own weaknesses blocked. Even a small scratch can be fatal if it gets infected.

Twenty two, twenty one, twenty…

If any of pack members need help, try and assist them. The more that succeed, the better. Even if they are not from my pack. It might help in the future.

Thirteen, twelve, eleven…

I shifted into my wolf form, bones breaking and reforming. The grey fur surfacing flecked with silver along my sides, belly and inner legs. It was almost go time. I could feel my wolf, she was restless, eager to run.

The final second passed, and the gates sprang open, letting me out. Other wolves were already out, running through the forest, towards the mountain. Some were fighting, distracted from the true task at hand. I decided not to wait around, and potentially attract any unwanted attention. I slid back, letting Heiddyn take over as we settled into a rhythm pushing towards the mountain. Clods of turf sprayed upwards as we ran. An obvious trail to follow. Eventually, the trees started getting bigger and more dense, forcing our run to slow.


	2. Chapter 2

It was the first night of the celebrations, and everyone had arrived throughout the morning in preparation for the first of several very busy evenings. It was the only other time we were at the ancient mountain, but this time, we were inside and underneath. The rock had been hollowed out, creating an entire city beneath the surface of the earth. Carvings and archways along the walls, huge caverns looming in the darkness. The uppermost levels were the basics, with huge industrial kitchens, common rooms and a reception larger than a ballroom. People bustled around, carrying laundry and luggage to and fro, greeting new guests and showing them to their rooms.

I was here with the rest of my pack who partook in the ritual, waiting to check in. As future Luna of my pack, I was in charge. Thankfully, my father had sent Darrien with us as a security measure, along with four other guards. They were here for my protection, alongside their duties to defend the rest of the pack. With a soft sigh, I took another step towards the large reception desk, one step closer to checking my pack in. There were several receptionists, rapidly tapping away at the computers and checking details, handing over key cards to rooms. Maps of the mountain were passed out and luggage collected as the receptionists worked swiftly.

Darrien was stood next to me, his golden yellow eyes darting around the room, watching even the slightest of movements. He was dressed in a smart black suit, looking more like an alpha than a guard. His honey brown hair was pulled back into a small bun away from his face. I always wondered why he didn't just cut it off instead, but then again, i preferred my hair longer too. I readjusted my focus to my own clothing, a simple green and black dress that ended at the knee. It was modest and professional, similar to what a weather lady might wear on TV. Most of my wardrobe was filled with professional clothing like this, and evening gowns for the formal gatherings held frequently by varying packs throughout the year.

I smoothed out some invisible creases, and looked back up. More people had moved forwards, and I was now behind just one person. A small smile slipped across my face as I mentally repeated all the details I had to remember.

“Next.” a feminine voice called politely.

I stepped forwards to the desk and smiled down at the seated receptionist. She had soft blue eyes and mousy brown hair pulled back into a neat braid.

“I need your pack name and how many of you there are please.” she spoke, clicking something on the computer.

“Airedale Glen pack. There are forty four of us, and five security members.” I returned, offering a friendly smile. Darrien stepped forwards and handed the receptionist some papers, presumably to do with his security team.

“And in what name are you checked in under?” She asked.

“Cerriella Stanshaw. Alpha Stanshaw’s daughter.”

The receptionist handed over a bundle of key cards, and several maps of the place before waving us on.

“Just ask any member of staff for help if you need it. Have a nice stay.”

Returning to the rest of my pack members, i gathered them up with their luggage. We headed towards a set of large open double doors leading into a corridor. Taking out the map, we would be on the third level of residency, four floors down. I decided against the stairs, it would take too long and the pack was getting restless. Darrien had already hailed a few porters to take all our luggage to our rooms. With the rest of pack in tow, we headed to a set of elevators, and filed in, filling several of the large metal boxes.

We regrouped on the third residency floor, and I looked at the list. Everyone was paired up, two per room with the exception of the security, who were in a large suite together. We were checked in by rank, myself and the beta’s daughter together, then the beta’s two sons, warrior children and so on. It wouldn't take long with the simple system they had put in place. It took less than an hour for everyone to get settled in, and the luggage to arrive. In that time i’d already explored the entire two bedroom suite. A little lounge, with a tiny kitchenette, and three doors leading off the back wall. Two small double bedrooms with a bathroom tucked neatly between them. The furniture was simple, but elegant. Appropriate for a future Luna.

Darrien had appeared moments after i’d finished unpacking, requesting to sweep our suite and make sure there were no potential threats. Having already done so myself, I decided to humour him, for his peace of mind. Isabella was faffing over her clothes, jewellery and make up, making sure everything was present and correct, before organising it all across her dressing table and in her armoire. She and I got on well, having been friends since childhood. She would also do my makeup as I simply had no real ability to apply it well.

***

The ballroom was full of bright lights dangling from the ceiling like stars and tables along the edge filled with delicious smelling foods. Butlers and waiters weaved through the crowds, platters and trays in hand. An orchestra played on a stage at the back of the room, and werewolves were made up in their finest clothes for the celebrations. Ballgowns and evening dresses, suits and ties filled every last corner of the intimidatingly large room. Darrien and his team had escorted everyone to the ballroom, before dispersing into the crowds, blending in with their suits and ties. Cerriella couldn’t see anyone familiar, and with a sigh of defeat, headed towards a table filled with platters of food. She gathered a small plate with titbits, before moving off to try and find somewhere a little quieter to eat.

Her long black dress trailed along the floor, tiny glittering crystals embroidered sent light flickering everywhere. It crackled and tinkled as the crystals dragged along the floor, but no one could hear over the music. Curled brown ringlets fell down her shoulders, and onto her bare back. Cerriella navigated the crowds of people, and finally found a quieter part of the room. She could finally have a small bit of peace and quiet. She released a long breath and leaned against the cold stone wall.

Cerriella had no interest in meeting her mate tonight. She wanted some time to recover and relax after the Ritual. Several others seemed to have a similar idea, and were engaging in conversation and dance rather than seeking out a mate. Some had already met their mate and had disappeared, the numbers in the hall diminishing by around four hundred people. Many waiters slipped through, taking away empty platters and cleaning up minor messes as they went. Cerriella caught a glimpse of Darrien chatting animatedly to someone she didn't recognise, but given his attire was almost identical to Darriens, and not extremely expensive in make, she took a guess at another member of security from another pack. Darrien locked eyes with the young heir, and motioned for her to join them. With a half laugh, she moved towards them.

“Cerriella, this is Faustus Nardo. He’s head of security at for Alpha Darzi.”

Cerriella offered out her hand to the man, shaking his hand firmly.

“A pleasure.” she smiled maintaining eye contact.

“I don't believe i’d had the honour of meeting Alpha Darzi himself.”

“He tends not to meet with other packs unless the circumstances are dire.” He returned with a slight grimace.

The three spent the rest of the evening talking, until exhaustion took them over and they retired to their quarters.

***

“Isabella? Isabella?” Cerriella called out.

“Yes Luna?” Isabella responded, stepping out of her room into the lounge. Her blonde hair was undone from the elaborate coils it had been in earlier. She’d also swapped out her evening gown for a modest set of pyjamas.

“Apologies, I didn’t mean to disturb you.” Cerriella started with an apologetic smile. “What do you know about Alpha Darzi and his pack?”

With a slight smirk, Isabella picked a small file off the cabinet, and sat down on one of the two sofas, the soft leather encompassing her slender frame. She opened it and flicked past a few pages, before waiting for Cerriella to sit. Once her superior had settled, she started talking, reading out from the file.

There wasn’t much information on the Blackcreek Pack, and what little information they did have, was mostly outdated, or guesses.

“Sounds like we should try and obtain some sort of communications and see about possible trades or alliances.” Cerriella wondered aloud.

“Yes, but that doesn’t sound like a walk in the park, nor does it sound pleasant.” Isabella countered. “Unless you didn’t listen to anything I just said. They don't have communications with many other packs, and they have a violent history.”

“Well maybe they would be good allies to have if we ever needed them.” Cerriella suggested.

***

Breakfast was offered in both the main dining halls, and for those who wished, they could dine in the ballroom, which had been converted, hosting four huge tables. Platters and jugs and mountains of food piled up to satisfy the appetites of the werewolves residing in the mountain. Many had chosen to dine there, the prospect of meeting their mates, and building alliances and agreements.

Cerriella and the rest of her pack had decided to dine together in the ballroom, occupying just a small portion of one of the lengthy tables. They chattered amongst themselves, but the few that had already met their mates were eagerly introducing them to others, and especially to Cerriella and Isabella, in the hopes of gaining approval of the highest ranks of their pack.

Cerriella was doing her best to fend off several new couples as she tried to enjoy her breakfast in peace. She willed a smile to her face and turned to them all.

“I will happily meet everyone in my own quarters from ten, but for now, I would appreciate eating in peace.” She politely declined, moving to take a sip of her tea.

“Oh, my apologies Luna.” they murmured, lowering their heads in submission before returning to their own breakfasts and conversations. Darrien offered a sympathetic look, to which she responded with an eye roll.

Cerriella had always known how difficult being a Luna was, but after being enrolled the day after she returned from the ritual, she’d had little free time, and a lot more responsibilities than she ever thought was possible. She was glad her father still occupied the Alpha position, and taking some duties still. He was slowly handing more of the responsibilities over, until she would finally have complete responsibility and control over the pack by the time she returned from the celebrations. If she found her mate whilst here, they would likely be expected to combine packs, or rule both from one place. She didn't want to abandon her pack to live somewhere else, and she doubted her mate would abandon his, but she may not have a choice if her mate was also the only heir to the alpha line.

Cerriella finished her breakfast, and returned to her quarters, to see to her piles of paperwork. It would be just under two hours before her pack members turned up, eager to introduce their newly found mates and she wanted to make a start on the growing pile. Despite only being here for a day, she’d had almost continuous paperwork mailed to her, regarding the pack and it's goings on.


	3. Chapter 3

Gone were the polite smiles and nods, and genuine laughter erupted from Cerriella as she chatted with her pack and their mates. She’d learned their names and packs and their stories. Her quarters were full with people, and maids kept coming to and fro with more drinks and light snacks.

Cerriella actually enjoyed these parts of her duties, meeting people and talking; learning new things, and getting ideas on other ways to improve her pack. She’d filled pages with suggestions and ideas, and had been filing them together to take back with her. The new members had been surprised at the young alpha female, leading a pack without another. Not to mention her openness to suggestions and was rather informal compared to most alphas.

Darrien wasn’t actually in the leading ladies’ quarters, but stationed outside, issuing checks on any new arrivals before letting them in. He had two guards inside, keeping a watchful eye on the goings on in the rooms. Cerriella was aware of Darrien and his slightly overbearing security measures, but it didn’t seem to bother the constant stream of people coming and going. Cerriella made a mental note to speak to her head of security later.

Isabella sat with one of the new couples seated in the lounge.

“Hi, i'm Isabella. Daughter of Beta Cloudson.” She introduced herself.

Isabella got on with the couple like a house on fire. They spoke about everything, from favourite things to pack relations to the more recent events of the Ritual and the current events of the celebrations.

Isabella was surprised at how many of her pack had found mates so quickly, but very happy to see that everyone seemed to get on. As only Cerriella and Isabella held major positions in the pack, the rest could decide which pack they would live at permanently. This was because Cerriella didn't believe in forcing people to live somewhere they don't want to simply because the alphas say so, or because it was traditional. She just wanted everyone to be happy, because she thought that everybody deserves happiness in some form.

Everyone had finally left by midday, and Cerriella got back to her mountain of paperwork. Isabella sat opposite her at the table, sifting through the papers, sorting the important stuff out to be dealt with first. She’d always been grateful that Cerriella was alpha, with her logical thinking and positive attitude to pretty much everything. If it had been any other pack, Cerriella would never have taken the alpha position, and it would have been handed over to the Beta family’s first born son instead.

It was times like these when Cerriella wished for her mate, and to be back at the pack house. Both her and her mate doing the work together, with the assistance of her betas, rather than struggling, just the two of them. There were several reports on rogue and lone wolf sightings, which all needed reading, but none of them were considered important, as they all were from border patrol in their regular reports. They didn't pose a threat and seemed to be passing by with no malicious intent. The more important files mostly consisted of various bills and general pack expenses over the previous month. There were a few new pups born since Cerriella had been away, and she’d be expected to visit, and offer her blessing to the family of the child. A wedding invite from a mated couple, and a few upcoming meetings with various other packs.

Tonight, the highest ranks from each pack would dine together, in the hopes that more mates would be found between the highest ranking wolves. It was something Cerriella didn’t enjoy so much, as a lot of her friends were lower members of her own pack, but it was an opportunity to speak with other packs and maybe even find her mate. She’d already set her outfit aside, and had pushed the event to the back of her mind. Right now she needed to focus on the paperwork.

“Hey, Isabella?”

The blonde looked up in response.

“Is there any rule against hiring a personal assistant for this?” Cerriella asked, waving a handful of papers in the air.

“Probably not, but they’d have to be trustworthy and a werewolf and responsible. It's basically only the Alphas and Betas can be trusted to do.”

“Never mind then.” She sighed. “I guess I'm doomed to look at paperwork forever.”

“You could leave all of this to my brothers, you know. They are Betas too and could handle this instead.” Isabella offered with a light chuckle.

“That is all too tempting Bella, but what sort of Luna would I be to just pass off paperwork because I don’t feel like doing it? I’d have no clue as to the pack’s well-being or anything i might actually need to know. So, thank you for the offer, but I will bow to the chains of paperwork. For now at least.”


	4. Chapter 4

Cerriella spoke with several alphas before finally taking her seat at one of the large tables. She eyed her name plate almost as soon as she’d walked in. She settled down, her dress pooling on the floor. Swathes of fabric created a vacuum of black. Her shoulders and neck were sheathed on gold fabric, glittering against the simple black. She did not need to dress to impress here, given her position. Fiddling with her napkin, she noted all the names near her, and the movements of the people around her. With a slight smile on her face, she turned to the wolf that had sat next to her. No words left her mouth as she locked eyes with the beast.

A face of stone, already weathered by scars. Piercing blue eyes looked out of the stony face. Alpha Darzi held no emotion as his eyes glazed over, scanning the room until he was satisfied with the goings on. He turned to Cerriella.  
“Miss Stanshaw. You are Alpha Stanshaw’s daughter. Correct?”  
Cerriella simply nodded, before turning to a passing waiter, and accepting a champagne flute. She took a sip, and set it down.  
“You have strong alpha blood, and your pack is incredible. I’d be interested in becoming acquainted.” He offered, a surprisingly gentle smile on his face.  
“It would be my pleasure Alpha.” Cerriella responded, curious as to what the man wanted.  
They ventured into the realms of conversation, but never about his pack, so Cerriella didn’t speak about hers either. Nor did she let slip her true position as alpha of the Airedale Glen pack, because who knew what sort of attention that might attract.   
Cerriella was very aware of the other females in the room, and the glares they were giving her. It made her wonder how many others Alpha Darzi had actually spoken to since he’d been here. She’d take a guess at not many, if at all. Even some of the males were giving her a second glance now that Alpha Darzi had struck up a conversation. Cerriella didn’t care for the extra attention she’d gained, but she could potentially use her interactions with Alpha Darzi to her advantage when it came down to pack negotiations.

They spent the evening talking and dining, and as the sun set and the moon rose, people started leaving the large hall. Yet Alpha Darzi and Cerriella talked until the moon disappeared. A yawn escaped Cerriella's mouth as she nodded in agreement to something Alpha Darzi had said.  
“You’re tired. We can talk again at breakfast?” He asked with a smile.  
“How does eight thirty sound in the right wing dining room?”  
“I’ll see you then Cerriella.”  
She smiled in response and rose, her dress crinkled from being sat on for such a long time. Alpha Darzi followed suit, and moved to her side, placing a ghost of a hand on her back as he walked with her to her room.  
Cerriella tried not to focus on the contact or the tingling sensation where their skin met. She focused on holding her head up, and her steps steady. Alpha Darzi seemed calm and collected as they walked next to each other down the halls in a peaceful silence.  
Alpha Darzi tried not to glance down at his hand touching her bare back, focusing instead on breathing steadily and not focusing on her scent. As Cerriella stopped next to her door, she turned around to face him with a shy smile.  
“I’ll see you at breakfast then. Thank you for walking me.”  
Alpha Darzi could only nod for fear that he would say something embarrassing. He had hastily shoved his hands in his suit pockets as Cerriella had turned around, hiding the black whorls that were appearing on his fingers and up his hand that had rested on her back.  
Cerriella turned back around, opening her door to reveal Isabella half asleep on a sofa with paperwork in front of her. Alpha Darzi’s pupils flared as he spotted the swirls and whorls that were slowly spreading across Cerriella’s exposed back. She turned back to face the mysterious alpha, but he had vanished, nowhere to be seen. With a confused shrug, Cerriella shut the door and approached Isabella’s tired form.  
“You were with him the entire time?” She gasped, her eyes almost popping out of her head.  
Cerriella nodded before telling Isabella about it. Isabella nodded, half listening. She didn’t know if or how to bring up the mating mark that had spread itself across Cerriella’s back. It hadn’t taken her long to work out who was Cerriella's mate even in her exhausted state. She’d only spent time with one person all evening and given Alpha Darzi’s expression when Cerriella had her back to him, he knew too.


	5. Chapter 5

The next morning rolled around, and Cerriella was already getting stir crazy from the lack of windows and outside time. It was her own fault really, the mountain top might be out of bounds as sacred land, but they were free to roam the forests if they so pleased. For now though, Cerriella wanted a shower before she got dressed for breakfast with Alpha Darzi.

Isabella was making a cup of tea in her pyjamas as Cerriella came from her room, towels in hand.

“I won’t be too long.”

“Okay, we need to get some more paperwork done. I’ve already asked my brothers to help.”

“Alright. I’ll be back after breakfast.”

“Not eating with the pack?”

“They can join us if they want. It’s not like it's a date or anything.” Cerriella shrugged casually.

Isabella wiggled her eyebrows at that comment, before returning to her mug of tea.

Cerriella stripped off and turned to step into the shower, but something caught her attention in the mirror. Intricate patterns had formed across her back where her mate first touched her.

“What the hell?”

“Everything alright Ella?”

“What the hell is on my back?”

The door opened slightly and Cerriella motioned towards her back, a towel held in front of her body.

“It's a mate mark.” Isabella shrugged, her fingers tracing the patterns gently.

“Who?”

“You know who.” Bella turned around and left, shutting the door behind her.

Cerriella’s shower was not as relaxing as she had hoped it would be after that revelation, but she decided that she wouldn’t bring it up at breakfast. After all, she certainly did not need that attention.

The dress Cerriella picked out was quite simple. A nice fitted bodice and a knee-length flowing skirt all in floral print gave a cheerful spring vibe; a stark contrast to the fiery blaze outside. Autumn was in full swing, most the trees now bare of leaves.

A happy smile was plastered on Cerriella’s face as she entered the dining hall like a summer breeze. With a chirpy smile, she accepted the seat Alpha Darzi offered her and started helping herself to some fresh toast. A quick glance at his hands told her everything she needed to know. Elegant black twisted around his hand, snaking up underneath his sleeve. His open shirt offered a glimpse of whorls on his shoulder and collarbone.

“I hope you slept well.” Alpha Darzi spoke with a smile; pouring himself some coffee.

“Like a log, and you?”

“Not too bad, although Faustus required a complete run-down of the evening before I could sleep. Something about security measures.” He gave a pointed look at his head of security who was wolfing down a mountain of bacon.

“You think that's bad? Try Isabella’s insistent questioning.” She chuckled.

“On a more serious note Cerriella, we need to discuss a few things.” He motioned to the trails of black on his hand. 

“Oh…” She hadn’t realised she’d said anything until it was too late. Her deflated tone had triggered a frown to form on Darzi’s face.

“I’m sorry! I didn’t mean to sound upset, I just would rather not talk about it here.” She gushed, her cheeks a beet red.

The frown had lightened on Darzi’s face, now just a slightly confused expression remained. “You don’t want people to know that we are mates?”

“It's more complicated than that. I think we should go somewhere more private and have this discussion. I’d also like Isabella to be there.”

“Alright then, we shall discuss this later.” He shrugged, dropping the subject.

The rest of breakfast was slightly awkward, especially with people glancing at the two of them curiously and whispering about Darzi’s mated mark. Both Darzi and Cerriella ignored the whispers and glances, but when their hands brushed as they both reached for the pot of tea and more whorls blossomed on Cerriella's bare hand, the whispers turned into gasps and conversations.

“Sorry.” He muttered, withdrawing his hand from the tea pot.

“When will this stop?” Cerriella asked, examining her hand as the mark expanded from her fingertips to her wrist.

“When we’ve marked each other. Properly.”

With a heavy sigh, Cerriella went back to her breakfast and tried to ignore the other wolves staring at her.

***

With breakfast over, Darzi took Cerriella to an empty meeting room, and sat down, waiting for Isabella to arrive. The silence was peaceful, allowing them both to get their thoughts sorted and consider the upcoming discussion carefully. Cerriella had reclined in her large cushioned chair, her feet propped on the edge of the huge wooden table. Darzi was lent back in his chair, his legs stretched out under the table casually.

It didn’t take Isabella long to get to the meeting room, some paperwork in hand and a slightly concerned look on her face. Her expression turned to surprise and then a slight grin as she slid into a chair next to her Luna.

“So, why have you called me here?” She asked, her chipper voice filling the room.

“Cerriella and I are mates.” Darzi said, leaning forward in his chair slightly.

Isabella hummed as she nodded her head. “Yeah, I got that bit last night.”

“We need to discuss when you will be moving to my pack, Cerriella.” 

“I have my own pack to run. I am the Luna of the Airedale Glen Pack and I do not intend on abandoning them.”

“You can’t be Luna without a mate. Don’t be ridiculous.” Darzi laughed deeply.

“I have been Luna since I competed the ritual. I will not abandon my duties to play housewife. I love my pack.”

“You will come with my back to my pack and do as I tell you. You are inferior to me.”

“Uh, actually” Isabella cut in, “Luna and Alpha are equal ranks and are therefore not superior to each other.”

“QUIET!” Darzi bellowed, slamming his hands on the desk. “Cerriella, you ARE coming back to my pack, because if you don’t, I'll slaughter yours.”

“You wouldn’t dare.” She hissed, teeth bared in an angry snarl.

“Then watch me.”

Alpha Darzi stood up, his large body intimidating as he stormed out of the room and slammed the doors behind him. They rattled violently on their hinges as Cerriella slumped back in her chair, her head in her hands.

“Now what? He’s threatened my entire pack.” Cerriella groaned, running a hand through her hair.

“Honestly, I think you need to consider the pack’s safety. You’ve seen the few files we have of the Blackcreek pack and they aren’t pretty. I’d say his threat is pretty serious.” Isabella grimaced, scribbling notes down on the back of the paperwork she’d bought with her.

“So you think I should just go with him?” Cerriella asked, frustration in her tone.

“No, I think you need to talk to him and the seniors in your pack. Have a meeting and get them here. The celebrations are over soon so it's an urgent matter.” She explained. “Now, I’m going to get a drink back in our suite.”

Cerriella nodded in agreement and stood, letting out a deep sigh as she did so.


	6. Chapter 6

Isabella had got up early to hunt her two older brothers to call them into a meeting, while her Luna waited in the lobby to greet her pack’s senior counsel. There were twenty of them in total, representatives from all across the pack’s ranks. Two of the elders were staying back to keep an eye on the pack but the other counsel members would be present for the meeting. Cerriella was not kept waiting long, as her pack wasn’t that far away, given it was only a two day hike by foot and a couple of hours or so by car and she had summoned them last night so they had certainly had plenty of time to prepare and leave this morning.

Before long, a younger wolf approached Cerriella where she sat on a low sofa, his head bowed slightly out of respect.

“Your guests have arrived, they are just signing in. If you’d just follow me ma’am.” He spoke, extending a hand towards one of the large desks where her senior council had gathered as they were signing in. Cerriella had been so focused on the wad of paperwork on her lap that she hadn’t noticed that they had even arrived. She followed the younger wolf towards her fellow pack mates, and made polite conversation with them as the final few signed in.

With a knotted stomach, Cerriella led her senior council to an empty meeting room where Darrien was talking to two of his sentinels, Raine and Triston outside the door. She nodded to the young wolf as a form of dismissal, before approaching her sentinels.

“Isabella and her brothers are already here Luna.” Darrien reported, dipping his head respectfully to his pack leader.

The senior counsel filed into the meeting room and sat down around the large solid wooden table. Darrien was the last in, shutting the doors behind him. Cerriella sat at the head of the table, a grim expression on her face as she placed the paperwork down in front of her.

“It is with a heavy heart that I have summoned you all here.” She started, sifting through her papers quietly as she picked out what she wanted first.

“But first, the small bit of good news. I have found my mate.However, he does not share the same views as myself which is unfortunate, because I am not and will not be some trophy wolf. This caused rather a lot of conflict as my mate is Alpha Darzi.” She paused, letting that bombshell sink in fully.

There were a few muffled coughs and gasps as the rest of the counsel absorbed the information given to them by their alpha female. No-one really knew how to respond at first, even Ruben was shocked, his precious daughter was supposed to be mated to that monster?

The counsel flinched as Ruben stood, slamming his hands down in anger.

“There is no way you will be a trophy wolf and be at his beck and call.” He snarled, furious at the thought of his only child being forced to become a second rate wolf in some brutal pack. His outburst over, he sat back down, his long time friend, Harrison rubbed his shoulder comfortingly.

“Believe me, I told him that. His reaction was rather unpleasant.” Cerriella chuckled quietly. “He then demanded I go back to his pack immediately after the celebrations. To which I naturally told him to go fuck himself as I have my own pack to run. That did not best please him either so he has threatened to slaughter all of you; my beloved pack if I don’t go. Hence I called this urgent meeting.”

The counsel sat in stunned silence, taking in the true magnitude of the threat. A threat from the Blackcreek Pack was to be taken seriously. They were truly notorious, gruesome violence being their way of dealing with almost every situation. One of the shamans, Florianne, spoke up, her soft voice barely audible.

“I don’t mean to sound rude Luna, but maybe it is best if you do go until we can find another, more permanent solution.”

Ruben let out a low growl, but there were murmurs of agreement amongst the rest of the Senior Counsel members. Cerriella knew that Florianne’s words held wisdom, but she couldn’t help the sinking feeling in her stomach at the suggestion. Darrien’s voice cut over the muttering of the others with a suggestion.

“As I think we would all rather not send our Luna in alone, I could send a couple of my men and I'm sure that Nico could send a couple of warriors to accompany Cerriella and make sure that she is safe.”

Cerriella nodded, this was the progress she wanted to hear. They now had a plan forming. Even if her dad wasn’t on board with sending her to spare the pack. More discussions followed and it was decided that the Senior Counsel would run the pack while Cerriella was gone, she would be accompanied by two sentinels and two warriors to Alpha Darzi’s pack and hopefully, no one would get killed.

“I still don’t like this plan.” Ruben objected. “Alpha Darzi is a difficult wolf and they are a violent pack. I think we need to consider other options and come up with an alternative.”

Eventually the room came to a final decision and it was settled. Cerriella let out a deep sigh. She doubted she would enjoy her time in the Blackcreek territory, but it was the best they could come up with that didn’t risk invoking the wrath of Alpha Darzi. If it meant her pack was safe, she would do her best to stomach whatever horrors Alpha Darzi’s pack had to offer. At least she would have four of her own with her. That made the whole ordeal slightly less awful.

***

Cerriella ran a hand through her hair. It had taken all morning to reach a definitive decision and she was starving. The majority of the counsel had already left, heading back to the pack’s territory but a few had decided to swing by one of the large dining halls to eat first. Cerriella had hung back, waiting for Isabella.

“You’re insane. You’re really going to go through with this?” She asked, shaking her blonde head slightly in disbelief.

“I’m not going to argue with the counsel. I would rather you weren’t all slaughtered if I’m being honest. Anyways, you’ll still be here when I come back.” Cerriella responded, a lilt of humour in her voice.

The young pair of werewolves made their way back to their quarters to wind down and order some food to them. Cerriella had decided she didn’t want to see Alpha Darzi until she absolutely had to and if that meant she had to hide in her quarters for the rest of the celebrations then she would. Cerriella's stubbornness knew no bounds and was one of the traits she had inherited from her father. 

It didn’t take long for Ruben to pay a visit to his daughter before he left. He knocked lightly on the door, offering a smile to Darrien who was dutifully standing outside her quarters. Cerriella had told him countless times that it was unnecessary, but he was true to his role. Isabella answered the door, opening it a crack first, checking it wasn’t Alpha Darzi. When she saw it was an elder from her own pack, her own retired alpha no less, she invited him in with a warm smile. She liked Ruben, he was like a second father to her growing up. Cerriella looked up from where she was seated on the couch, a drink in hand. A wide grin spread across her face as she was utterly delighted to spend some time with her dad before he went back to their pack territory.

Isabella handed Ruben a mug of coffee with a splash of milk and two sugars, just the way he liked it before leaving the quarters, the door clicked shut behind her quietly. Isabella then made her way to one of the large dining halls, eager to find some people to socialise with. Maybe she’d meet her mate as she seemed to have had little luck so far during the celebrations.


	7. Chapter 7

Isabella wandered almost aimlessly around the cavernous spaces deep within the mountain’s belly until she found herself in one of the louder areas where werewolves were chattering away noisily and others were dancing to the music that was barely audible. A pretty smile blossomed across her face as she spotted some familiar figures from the ritual. She headed straight towards them, her expression holding nothing but delight as she sat down.

“Hey guys.” She greeted the group, her eyes flickering between the five wolves sat before her. Isabella had first met Thema on the mountain during the ritual, where she’d helped Isabella. She was a spirited female from a long line of strong alphas and had not hesitated to help a stranger out on the icy mountain that day. Isabella had never forgotten the kindness or her face and had rejoiced when she had first found her again after the ritual. That was when she had been introduced to the other four. From there it had become a solid group of friends, the six of them had spent a lot of time together during the celebrations when their schedules allowed.

Since Isabella had spent more time around the group, drawn to their presence, it was no surprise that her mate was among them. She could feel the faint tug of the mating bond drawing her to the group, but Isabella was yet to work out who exactly her mate was. She hadn’t exactly had much physical contact with any of the others so it was unlikely that a mate mark would appear. Isabella wondered if her mate felt the tug too; if they could feel the bond yet. She was curious as to who it could be. There were only the six of them there so it was a small pool of potential mates.

Maybe it was Thema, the dark wild haired female. After all, she was from an alpha line and Isabella was the daughter of a beta. It wouldn’t be an unusual pairing. Or maybe it was Megaera the vibrant redhead. She was rather headstrong and bold, but nice enough. Or was it Asher or Inyene or Enitan? She couldn’t be sure until the mate mark appeared on the both of them. For that she would have to have physical contact with each of them to see. A friendly hug would suffice, but Isabella wanted to be sure. A slight frown was on her face as she concentrated, trying to tell who she was most drawn to out of the group.

“You alright Bella?” Asher’s quiet voice held a hint of concern.

Her face shifted into a gentle smile, as she blinked out of her thoughts.

“Oh, yeah, sorry. Just thinking you know?” She responded, her blonde hair shifting with her movements. Maybe my mate is Asher? He is kind and sweet to me. She thought, her mind wandering again.

Eventually Isabella had made some form of physical contact with each member of the group, whether it was a gentle nudge or a hug. A tap on the shoulder or a brushing of the shoulders. It was on her elbow that the mate mark was forming. She had only elbowed one person in response to a comment earlier. So that’s who it is. She concluded as she pulled her sleeve back down and moved away from the mirror in one of the bathrooms. With a neutral smile on her face, she rejoined the group, settling down in the chair that she had left vacant.

She was delighted but didn’t want to force the mate bond onto them just because she was excited to have found her mate. However it would not stop Isabella from having an eager conversation later with her best friend and current alpha of her pack later that evening. The blonde haired female was almost jittery with her delightful news. It was a topic that was whirring away in the back of her mind as she rejoined the conversation with her friends.

***

Cerriella couldn’t believe how quickly the time had passed. It was the final day of the celebrations and she was not leaving with her pack, but the pack of a viciously angry alpha who just happened to be her mate. She was not looking forward to it at all and felt a little guilty at the wolves that were accompanying her to his pack. Alpha Darzi had agreed to let four of Cerriella’s own come with her. The sentinels were some of the best on the island and had sworn their loyalty to the brown haired female the day she took over the pack. She was honored that the sentinels had all decided to stay and swear their loyalty to her after the powers of the alpha shifted to her.

The sentinels were already sat waiting for Cerriella and Darzi in the foyer. Each one with just one plain duffel bag and a couple of concealed weapons hidden within the layers of fabric. Not that standard weapons would be much use against supernatural creatures. No, these weapons were just as special as the supernatural beings that wielded them. Cerriella had absolute, unwavering faith in the abilities of her sentinels. She had seen how they operated as a single unit, no threat too big and no task too small for the close-knit team. Although she knew better than to ask where they got their weapons from, she was grateful that they had them. After all, she had no clue what she would encounter while in a foreign territory.

With a sigh, Cerriella hauled her own backpack onto her shoulders and pulled her small suitcase behind her as they moved through the foyer towards the doors. She had already seen her own pack off earlier that morning with the best smile she could muster given she had no choice but to leave them. The Blackcreek pack members were making their way through the foyer and into the clearing outside. Several vehicles were waiting to drive them back up north to the pack's territory. Cerriella was relieved to be travelling with only her own sentinels and not stuck with Darzi for the long journey to her new home.

She was nestled between two of her sentinels in the back of the large car; the tinted windows keeping the prying eyes of other wolves at bay. Soft leather seats enveloped Cerriella's body as she slumped back, her normally graceful posture replaced with sagging shoulders that seemed to carry the weight of the world, dragging her down with it. Her silky soft skinned fingers fidgeted with the pendant around her neck. It was enchanted to follow the moon cycle, glowing and dimming through the various phases every month. Her father had given it to her mother as a wedding gift and after she died, Cerriella had been given it, a piece of a mother she had barely known.


	8. Chapter 8

When the car finally slowed to a stop, Cerriella looked up from her phone and peered across the car to the view outside the window. A huge sandstone brick mansion rose from the ground like a mountain, the roof was made up of various shades of grey slate tiles, giving a dappled effect. Several chimneys and a small bell-tower stood tall from the roof, soft grey smoke curled into the air from one of the chimneys, a grey cloud on a blue sky. Large windows offered a glimpse of the glamorous interior, the huge dark mahogany doors the centerpiece of the structure. Even the garage was huge. With three over-sized panel doors, Cerriella could only imagine why Alpha Darzi needed such a huge house to himself.

Gravel crunched beneath her feet as she stepped down from the car, her eyes still locked onto the house before her. Cerriella had been so focused on the building itself that she hadn't noticed several people making their way over to her group. The four sentinels quickly merged into a ring around their alpha, ready to spring into action at the slightest sign of danger.

Alpha Darzi had finally got out of his car and casually threw the keys at one of the approaching wolves with barely a glance. He took long meaningful strides towards his mate, his face holding no obvious emotions. Cerriella gulped, a pit already forming in her stomach.

"The butlers will take your belongings inside to your room. Now follow me." He spoke, his voice full of authority.

Cerriella and her guards followed the alpha male towards the front doors.

"The cars in the garage are for you to use if you need them. Through there are the stables."

He waved a hand in the direction of the archway between the house and garage. All Cerriella could see as she walked past was an expanse of grass with a wide footpath cut through it, a low building in the distance.

Once they were inside, a small gasp slipped from Cerriella's mouth. The entrance was huge, airy and bright. Not what she expected the house of a brutal killing machine to look like. Elegant artwork hung on the walls and the hardwood floors were accented with soft fluffy rugs. A huge staircase coiled upwards to the upper floors, a mezzanine surrounding the foyer and a large chandelier hung between the two floors in a display of delicate glass lights. Several arches lead to different areas of the house, but Alpha Darzi lead them straight up the staircase, ascending to the second floor.

Thick plush cream carpet cushioned their feet as they walked across the mezzanine, past several closed doors, until they stopped at one of the wooden doors. Cerriella watched as the door slid silently open with a gentle push and Darzi led them inside. The room was massive. A large bed was against the wall, under the window, elegant side tables either side. A desk and bookshelves on another wall, a high-backed chair in the corner with a low table and tall floor lamp. The perfect reading corner. two doors lead off the third wall to what Cerriella would assume was a bathroom and walk-in wardrobe.

"This is your room for now Cerriella. The two bedrooms either side are for your... guests." He added, motioning back to the hallway.

"Now, I have business to attend to, so go and explore the house and make yourself at home. After all you will be living here from now on." He spoke, a hint of a smile tugging at the edges of his mouth before he turned and strode out of the bedroom and back down the stairs. His hands were tucked casually into his pockets as if he didn't have a care in the world.

Cerriella turned to look at her sentinels. the five of them would be spending a lot more time together now that they were stuck here until they figured out what to do.

With a tentative motion, Cerriella opened one of the doors to reveal a very empty, cavernous walk-in wardrobe. hangars lined the hanging poles gathering dust and drawers and shelves were bare. She let out a low whistle as she sat down on one of the plush stools as she took it all in. The monochromatic coloring of the room was calming to Cerriella. Once she had taken in the full glory of the wardrobe, she opened the second door to find a sparkling marble bathroom with the biggest bathtub she had ever seen. It looked big enough to hold a whole family. Pristine sinks and counter tops were under a large silver mirror, the reflection almost indistinguishable from reality. Already, she could imagine the stress running off her body as she thought about using that luxury shower in the corner of the room.

"Well I bet you'd like to go and see your rooms now. I'll be in here unpacking. Then I'm going to explore this place. See what I can find." 

She spoke, turning to look at her four guards once more. After all, they'd also had a long, tiring journey and probably wanted to freshen up too.

The four guards took that as their cue to leave and left Cerriella alone with her thoughts. She soon found soft towels on one of the bathroom shelves and was about to get in the shower when someone knocked at her bedroom door. Wrapping a bathrobe around herself, she opened the door to reveal one of the butlers from earlier on, her luggage by his feet.

"Oh, my apologies ma'am. I did not mean to interrupt you. I'll just put these in the wardrobe and be on my way." He uttered, his head lowered in respect as he picked up her bags and moved forwards.

Cerriella waved him in, a friendly smile on her face as he walked past her to the wardrobe. He left her bags on one of the stools and started to make his way back out of her suite again.

"Oh, it's fine, you haven't interrupted anything." She assured him sweetly. Once he had placed her bags down, she opened one, rummaging for her toiletry bag. Once she had finally pulled it out, she made her way back to the bathroom, locking the door behind her with a click.

Twenty minutes later and Cerriella was out of the shower, her hair wet and smelling like fresh lemons. It didn't take her long to get dressed into some fresh clothes and dry out her hair with a hairdryer. She picked her phone up off the nightstand and made her way to her bedroom door, ready to go exploring. She swung the door open, her eyes widening as she nearly walked straight into one of her sentinels. Calyxis stood outside her door, the female guard's hand was still in the air as she had been about to knock on the door.

"I was just checking in." The dark skinned female clarified, her black coiled hair was loose in a short afro, framing her face. her skin was glossy and almost iridescent, a tell-tale of the scales that hid just beneath the surface of the fierce shifter.

"Well I was just about to explore this place. Care to join me?" Cerriella offered, a mischievous grin spreading across her face like wildfire. She got on really well with the youngest of her sentinels and thoroughly enjoyed her company. Calyxis was usually the one to accompany the two leading ladies when they went clubbing and shopping. A fun-loving spirited third to the group.


	9. Chapter 9

Cerriella had been in the Blackcreek territory for over a week now and she had been fast to learn her way around the mansion but was yet to leave the grounds and explore the rest of the pack’s land. She was itching to go out and see the land that surrounded the mansion and meet pack members that weren’t just the housekeepers in the large empty house. Her four sentinels were feeling just as cooped up and they had decided that they would discover what sort of community the Blackcreek pack had hidden away in the northern most territory of the island.

The sky was a pale, frosty blue, the first signs that winter was fast approaching. The leaves on the ground had decayed into a mucky mess and the well-trodden grassy pathways had turned to a bog. A strong wind carried the salty air inland from the sea which was only a handful of miles north of the large settlement of wolves.

The small group of werewolves had decided to walk the short distance to the main part of the town. Shops of all kinds lined the asphalt streets, people chattering and laughing as if they hadn't a care in the world. Delicious aromas wafted through the air, various meats and sweets mixed with the bitter scent of coffee from a cafe on the corner of the main high-street. Young wolves played in grassy areas away from the roads under the watchful eyes of their mothers and in the distance the echoes of weapons clashing in combat indicated a training lesson was in progress.

Cerriella naturally made her way straight to a small boutique store where she was entranced by the various clothing and objects that lined the walls and tables. A particular bracelet caught her eye. It was a pretty piece, the polished pewter braid looked almost like silver and the vibrant sunflower charms reminded her of Isabella. She picked out a couple of other items for herself and paid the cashier before continuing her journey through the town.

Eventually, the five wolves found themselves back at the mansion, arms aching from the bags they held. The trip had certainly given Cerriella a very different view on the pack. They didn't seem anywhere near as aggressive or violent as everyone made them out to be. It wasn't just all training and fighting but rather what seemed to be a very happy community.

That night, Alpha Darzi had invited them all to dinner together in the fancier of the two dining rooms. His intentions were to introduce his betas to Cerriella and her guards, the first step towards her being accepted by the pack as their alpha female. She was looking forward to meeting the betas, after all, they couldn't be as bad as her mate, right?

As Cerriella left her bedroom for the dinner, she fiddled with her necklace. A nervous habit of hers. Calyxis offered her a gentle smile of encouragement from where she stood waiting at the top of the stairs with the other three. Jophiel was dressed in a simple dress, her vibrant green hair pulled into a braid. Gasyal and Damien looked very handsome in their black suits, Gasyal's hair was neatly combed, the gentle curls much more styled than his usual messy windswept look. Damien's long thick dreadlocks were pulled back from his dark umber face revealing a slight smile. He offered his arm out to his alpha, ready to escort her to the dining hall.

As they entered, Alpha Darzi wasted no time as he glared at Damien, furious at the physical contact between them. Once they had sat down, Darzi stood up, the chime of the cutlery against his glass rang through the room, catching the attention of everyone at the table.

"I would like to take this opportunity to introduce my mate, Cerriella, to you. Cerriella, this is Vincent and Camile, my betas. Vincent, Camile this is Cerriella."

"You've got yourself a beaut there, Oly." Vincent chuckled, nodding his head slightly as he looked Cerriella up and down. Camile on the other hand, looked mildly disgusted at her mate's behaviour and gave her an apologetic look as she elbowed the male beside her slightly.

Cerriella's own guards exchanged looks too at the male's comments about his new alpha female. Gasyal coughed awkwardly and looked down at his plate, doing his best to avoid any eye contact with both the alpha and beta male.

The dinner went relatively smoothly after the initial introductions, Cerriella and Camile struck up a polite conversation and the guards chattered between themselves while Vincent and Oly discussed pack business.

"Oh, Cerriella, I'd like you to start doing some of the pack paperwork. I expect to see you after dinner in my office at eight o'clock tonight." her mate said, cutting over everyone's conversations like they didn't matter.

Cerriella nodded in response, the polite smile on her face a stark contrast to how she really felt about his order. Camile muttered something inaudible under her breath and Cerriella assumed it was some colourful phrase about the bastard at the head of the table.

With desert finally over, they were free to excuse themselves from the room. Cerriella barely made it out the room before she started to run. She was in her room only seconds later, leaning against the shut door as she let out a long sigh of relief. She remained stood like that until someone knocked at her door.

Jophiel and Calyxis were stood on the other side, Camile just behind them. Cerriella invited the trio into her room, closing the door behind them.

"So, is that how I can expect to be treated by other pack members?" She asked, looking at the beta female with a glimmer of hope in her eyes. She prayed that not all the males were like that here.

"Unfortunately, us females are seen as inferior to the males. We aren't trained to the extent they are, nor do we have all the freedom they do. You won't be an alpha here Cerriella, you're just his mate." Camile explained, her face sincere as she shattered what little hope the alpha female had left for her mate.

Calyxis and Jophiel shook their heads in horror. They wouldn't let their sworn leader be treated in such a way. The two sentinels quietly left the alpha and beta females to talk. They needed to talk to Gasyal and Damien and figure out how to get their leader out of this mess without triggering a pack war.

Eight o'clock arrived too soon for Cerriella and she had to say goodbye to her new friend and find her awful mate in his home office. She could barely hide her grimace as she saw the mountains of paperwork stacked around the otherwise neat room.

"Grab a pen and a pile of paperwork and get going."

Was all he said in ways of greeting, waving a hand to the side of the room where a smaller wooden desk was situated. Cerriella settled into the soft padded chair and started writing. It was only then that she saw Alpha Darzi's full name. Olympiodorus Theodore Darzi.

It was nearly midnight and the alpha pair had barely made a dent in the mountains of paperwork that surrounded them. A yawn escaped Cerriella and the motion caught Oly's eye.

"Time to call it a night. You can pick up where you left off tomorrow morning. I'll have someone bring the paperwork to your room if you would like to work there instead. We can sort out an office of your own at some point. It will be just through there."

He motioned to a closed door that led off the side of his office as he stood up, stretching out his long muscular limbs before moving towards the hallway. Cerriella was just ahead of him and paused to watch as he locked the door to his office and slipped the key into his trouser pocket. He motioned for her to continue down the hall towards the stairs with a gentle smile.


End file.
